


Beautiful

by hopeadrakon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeadrakon/pseuds/hopeadrakon
Summary: In old Japanese literature the phrase “I love you” was translated into “The moon is beautiful today, isn’t it?”





	Beautiful

”The moon is beautiful today, isn’t it?”

They had been like that for a while. Robin sitting on the window sill, with nothing better to do than stare at the sky and Chrom just… doing some paperwork, or, whatever. He couldn’t really turn his gaze away from the night sky, as he was weirdly afraid of rejection, even though, at the same time, he was almost certain the reference had flown right over the exalt’s head. He was blushing a bit, though, so better not to look at the other man, as he might give something away with that.

Chrom arched an eyebrow, lifting his gaze from the stack of papers. They both had been silent for some time now. What a weird way to break the comfortable silence. He said nothing, as he slowly got up, walked up to the window, leaning to the sill, next to Robin.

They stayed like that, neither of them saying anything. Chrom was obviously preoccupied by the moon, or the sky in general, but did on the sly manage to entwine their fingers, catching Robin off-guard doing so.

“Hmm, yeah. Just like you.”

He blinked, turning his head to gaze at Chrom, in surprise, but also amusement. He tried his best stifling his laughter, not really succeeding.

“What a corny thing to say.”

He was still laughing, as he got an amused gaze from the other as a reply.

“You’re the one to talk. Wasn’t it you hitting on me with classical literature just now?”

Robin quieted down, staring at Chrom in a mix of utter amazement and confusion. That was, until a light tint of red found its way onto his cheeks and the realization dawned on him. He had agreed, he had replied with a “me too”.

“You… knew?”

He received a small laugh from that.

“Did you forget I’m a prince? Of course I’ve had my share of studies. Classical literature was just a part of it.”

Chrom smiled, leaning a bit closer to the other man.

“But just between me and you, that’s one of the only references I would gather, were you to make more.”

Robin’s slightly ajar lips were soon claimed by the one speaking those words, in a hasty kiss. He laughed, shaking his head a bit. He was feeling pure joy, with just a small hint of embarrassment hidden in between.

He had just said that he loved him for the first time, after all.


End file.
